Hellfire's Abyss
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: :HIATUS!: Strife destroyed his family's lives. A cadet wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates. Will the cadet stop Strife's fury? CoTs
1. Prologue

All right, all right! Heh-heh, it's my first time to write a SC fanfic but not first time in the ff net!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Byrne, Adler and Sarah, and of course, the story. (Kierkess is not mine, he is Namco's)

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OCs). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, plus, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

* * *

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Prologue: Destruction and Strife**

Parousia, a town where Grandall's castle is, Strife, the second of the youngest of the Grandall family is walking to the wide hallway of the castle. He spotted his younger brother, Kierkess starring at the window.

"Good morning, Strife…" Kierkess said, without looking at Strife, he's eyes still glued out of the window. "Ahm…good morning, Kierkess." Strife replied, and then went back in walking.

He came to a wide living room when he saw his oldest brother, Adler, reading a book about Psychics, beside him was his second oldest brother, Byrne, looking at Adler's book, which he is showing weird looks which means he can't understand a thing, Sarah, his older sister, was sitting in cross-legs looking at Strife with that stern look that says: "Shut up or I'll kick your butt". Strife sighed and headed to a comfy sofa, being a son of an emperor is the best!

Minutes later, Kierkess joined his 4 siblings. After Kierkess had sit, their mother went inside the room. Kierkess is having that unemotional look again.

Maybe today, their mother will announce who will be the next emperor for their father is already dead. Strife is excited to hear his name to be an emperor…

"Mother…why did you have to keep us waiting?" Sarah commented, impatiently. Their mother glared at her then started talking, "With the decisions of people, it is seemed that Strife will be our new emperor."

Strife rose from his seat and put on a proud face as Sarah rose in shock. "WHAT?! But he's just a little kid, how could he possibly rule Grandall?" she shouted. Kierkess looked at both of his older siblings.

"She's right, mother! He is just ten years old!" Byrne said, Strife looked at the ground, trembling in anger, how could they insult him?

Adler stood up, "It is best if I'm the emperor, of course, I'm the smartest." He said. Strife looked at him, no body seem to be on his side until…

"Please…Adler, Byrne, Sarah…Strife is the one who is chosen to be the new emperor and we can't do anything about it. And, as if I care!" it was Kierkess, he is always at Strife's side, even if their older siblings are against them.

_**DESTROY THEM! THEY WERE INSULTING YOU! ATTACK!**_

Strife's eyes widened as he heard an unfamiliar voice commanding him. His eyes caught attention of his iron sword, the 'Ambition'. He quickly grabbed it. "Strife, you imbecile! What are you doing?!" Adler screamed.

Strife stabbed him in the chest and glared at Byrne and Sarah. "WHA-WHAT ARE Y-YOU D-DOING, STRIFE?!!!" Byrne screamed as Strife stabbed him too.

"This is absurd! Strife! You stupid pig! Stop it this instant!!!!" Sarah shouted, but it's no use Strife just stabbed her like what he did to his older brothers, he did this to his mother too, then he turned to Kierkess.

Kierkess was starring at the dead body of his family…why is Strife doing this?

Strife soul-charged and attacked him with his unblockable attack, hitting Kierkess' head, which bleed, it was bleeding like hell.

After some time of starring at his trembling, blood-covered hands, Strife screamed. What have he done? Where do those voices came from? From who or from what?

Days after, he couldn't eat.

Days after, he couldn't sleep.

Days after, he was concealing a dagger, trembling in fear.

There was no smile at sight.

His eyes are lifeless and with no hope.

There is no one to look after him; there is no trust at all. There is just that unfamiliar voice in that throne telling him that he did the right thing, after some time that voice became his.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**Formulas:**

Name: Adler Astlar Grandall  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Job Class: Knight  
Weapon: Lance, "Burdonasse'  
Head: ---  
Mask: (you can put oval glasses!)  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Long Perm (brown)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: Cotton Shirt (standard)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: Cloak (dark blue)  
Waist: ---  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Tapered Pants (blue)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Protective Greaves (standard)

Face: 03  
Skin: Standard  
Lips: Standard  
Eyes: dark blue  
Eyebrows: Standard  
Underwear: Standard  
Voice: Young Man 2

Love interest/s: If books count… DICTIONARY!

Adler is the oldest and smartest one in the Grandall siblings. Can be a smarty-pants but he can be a good guy. He hates people that mispronounce or have bad grammar.

Name: Byrne Astlar Grandall  
Gender: Male  
Job Class: Monk  
Weapon: Nunchaku, "Gemini Rod"  
Age: 14  
Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Reagent (blonde)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: Clown Shirt (1: pink, 2: brown)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: Decorative collar (standard)  
Waist: ---  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Tapered Pants (black)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Boots (red)

Face: 02  
Skin: Standard  
Lips: Standard  
Eyes: light blue  
Eyebrows: Blonde  
Underwear: Standard  
Voice: Young Man 1

Love interest/s: None

The second oldest boy, he is gayish and loves flowers, yes, some may think he's "cute" but he is somewhat a gay. He can be a coward at times…

Name: Sarah Astlar Grandall  
Gender: Female  
Job Class: Samurai  
Weapon: Sickle, "Sickle"  
Age: 13  
Head: Enchanted Ring (red)  
Mask: ---  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Noble Woman (1: blonde, 2: red) or Semi-long (blonde)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: Grand Dame (standard)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: Grand Chocker (red)  
Waist: Demonic Belt (violet)  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: ---  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Decorative Boots (standard)

Face: 06  
Skin: Standard  
Lips: Red  
Eyes: light blue  
Eyebrows: Blonde  
Underwear: Standard  
Voice: Girl 1

Love interest/s: None

Naïve and obnoxious, she is weak and slow. Sarah usually teases Kierkess and Strife, but she always cared for Byrne and Adler. She hates dirt!

Name: Kierkess Astlar Grandall  
Gender: Male  
Job Class: Gladiator  
Weapon: Grieve Edge, "Hell's Design"  
Age: 9  
Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Medium Length (light-brown)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: Noble's Shirt (black)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: ---  
Waist: ---  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Hunter's pants (black)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Cursed Boots (white)

Face: 01  
Skin: 04, 15  
Lips: 04, 15  
Eyes: black  
Eyebrows: Standard  
Underwear: Black  
Voice: Young Man 1

Love interest/s: He doesn't care about love yet.

Kierkess is the youngest and the most serious one in the siblings. He cared most for his older brother, Strife. He also idolizes King Chester.

**A/N: **Kierkess is a very familiar name, huh? Yes, I got the name from a guy in Chronicle 10 who hates Hyle. The one with the eye patch, yup! So, you think he's stupid? Why? Is it because he kicks your character's ass all the time? If you call him a bastard, HMPH! Take my fist of fury!!!! Jeez, it's just a game... You think Strife is OOC? Really, he's not that psycho like Mickie James or as brutal as Skurai (Ragnarok manga: into the abyss) it's all!!!! I'll prove it! Look at this website:

http:// www.soularchive.jp. Look at the characters and Strife's story on his profile!

NO FLAMES OR PERISH!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Byrne, Adler and Sarah, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 1: Sakon, Tayuya and Bianca.**

7 years later…

A girl with black hair looked at Strife as he went to visit Grandall's school academy. She always think that he is a well-mannered young man, so, let's hind out.

"Good morning, your majesty!" she greeted. Strife looked at her. "Yes, what do you want, miss…?" he asked. She sighed. "…Bianca Perez, at your service!" she replied.

Strife scowled and went on his way. He never smiles…ever since his family died. Bianca sighed, it's nicer if the emperor of your country smile at you. Then she went to her class room.

Sakon Mizu is already nodding off before the class. When suddenly, someone punched his head. Sakon fell to the floor. "ARE YOU OUT OF YER FREAKIN' MIND?!"

His classmate and best friend, Tayuya Zetsubo and the youngest in their class, is the one who punched him. "Little miss treasure of the school is here, you know, Abelia!" she whispered. Sakon looked behind her and there she was! Abelia's curly, blonde hair bounces as she walks. Sakon noticed that Bianca is scowling at Abelia. She is pretty annoyed with Abelia because everyone goes: "Abelia this, Abelia that, Abelia, Abelia, Abelia!!!"

Abelia looked at them, "Sakon! What're you doing? Pull your self together; General Girardot is on his way."

Bianca was mimicking her as she speaks and then pulled her tongue out as Abelia finishes. Notus, their classmate, started laughing quietly.

* * *

BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! Girardot's teachings can be BORING at sometimes. His class is already sleeping as he explains. Abelia is the ONLY one awake…as usual.

"So to destroy the strongholds you can be in cavalry, infantry, knight and bandits and blah…blah…blah…"

After 2 hours…

"Okay! Let's find out your teammates, and then…EXAM!!!!" Girardot said. Everyone in the class groaned and some yawned.

"Sakon Kaiyo, Tayuya Abarreru and Bianca Perez." He continued then announced the other ones, which are not important in this fanfic.

Bianca saw a golden haired knight with a blue haired assassin. Aeneas and Riese what an unlikely couple…They are always together too. Girardot also told them that they are part of their team.

Abelia smirked and went on her way to a stronghold.

(I skipped the tutorial part, okay?)

Bianca starred at her two "annoying" teammates. They both have the same personalities but of course, Sakon seems to not understand a word Girardot had said.

Sakon is starring of to place again and really he doesn't know anything about strongholds plus, they are against Abelia, that smarty-pants goody-goody.

Everyone in school is talking about her…every moment, every second!

* * *

Against all odds… they defeated their other classmates by knock out and it is time to face…damdaradum!

…Abelia!

"Good luck to you, fight with your all might as I will!"

Her voice is like a squeak!!! Bianca's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "O-kay…who will fight her?" Sakon asked his female teammates. Tayuya looked at Bianca. "She will!" she said. Bianca laughed, menacingly. "Muhahaha!!!" then she took out her sickle.

Abelia tried to strike her down but Bianca kicked her. Abelia screamed as she fell to the ground. Bianca grabbed her at her back. Abelia was sent to the roof then back down to the ground. Abelia screamed and was KO-d.

Bianca smirked then went to her teammates.

* * *

After that day, they need to pass another test, and this time, they shall face General Girardot.

Sakon yawned, loudly; he didn't have enough sleep yesterday…

It's getting late too. They have to have 3 sortie members only. So Sakon decided not to let Aeneas and Riese sortie yet.

Then 2 men, probably Girardot's friends, went to them. "Butt-boys…" Bianca muttered as a man who is named Xiaoxin went to them. He was wielding a Chinese sword like Sakon. Sakon smirked, as Xiaoxin charged at him.

Sakon beat the heck out of Xiaoxin and Tayuya beat the living hell out of Jinkai, a goody-goody man, who is also with Xiaoxin.

Then another bunch of lunatics went to them, okay, I'm in haste so let's just say, they defeated Edith-undo and Rufus.

Girardot is at the main stronghold.

"You are strong, one day you will succeed in life…" Girardot said, stepping closer at Sakon.

"…but only if you can manage to defeat me."

Sakon did his unblockable attack. (stupid! that split!)

Girardot wasn't able to dodge the stinkin' attack…

After a few minutes of clashing, Girardot loses, KO-d!

* * *

"All right…you all pass!" Girardot said. Aeneas then approached them. "Hey, why don't you have any armor?" he asked. Sakon smirked, "If an assassin, thief or ninja wears an armor it will just slow us down…" He simply answered. Then added… "Slow poke!"

Aeneas' eyebrow twitches and he showed a fake smile, Riese looked at him and sighed. Sakon and Tayuya smiled at each other then they started laughing. Bianca's eyes caught sight of Strife. Strife congratulated them, without smiling again.

'_Emperor Strife can be cute…but everyone calls him a psycho…' _Bianca thought as she salutes to Strife. He is not the only one she thought is cute…King Chester, Emperor Strife and Strife's deceased brother, Kierkess.

Strife looked at Girardot then to them, "You're first mission is to go to Brigand and investigate. I entrust you can do that, huh?" he said, with a graceful, royalty accent.

"Yes, sir!"

Strife nodded and he went away. Tayuya rolled her eyes as she went to Sakon. Bianca laughed then screamed: "To the Brigands!"

* * *

A mysterious young man entered The Brigands' hideout that night.

He has brownish-red hair and a scar in his left cheek.

A young man with no ambitions or what so ever, because it's like he had already attain everything he wants and he easily get sick of it.

Loki, the captain of the Brigands approached him.

"So, you've come, are you here to join us?" Loki asked. The guy shook his head then formed a smile, "No, I was just passing by." He said then he heard someone approaches.

'_So, more puppets that wants to play, huh?' _the guy asked himself while smirking. Loki looked at them, "It's Grandall!"

* * *

**Formulas:**

Name: Sakon Kaiyo  
Age: 15  
Job Class: Assassin  
Weapon: Chinese sword, "Falchion" (yep, Chinese sword is for boys, Hwang is the representative anyway!)  
  
Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Medium Hard (blue violet)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: ---  
Upper Torso: Cloth Vest (black)  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: Bandit's gloves (red)  
Neck: ---  
Waist: Bandit's belt (red)  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Hunter's Pants (black)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Cursed boots (black)  
  
Face: 07  
Skin: 06, 09 (I can't explain this one!)  
Lips: 06, 09  
Eyes: black  
Eyebrows: blue-violet  
Underwear: Standard

Voice: Young Man 2

Love interest/s: Tayuya Abarreru

Sakon is a cadet-in-training. He hates to wear armor because he is an assassin and he says it only slow them down. He is in love with his best friend, Tayuya. Kaiyo means ocean in Japanese.

Name: Tayuya Abarreru  
Age: 14  
Job Class: Thief  
Weapon: Soul of Tira, "Ixion"  
  
Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Medium Length (red)  
Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (black)  
Mid Torso: ---  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: ---  
Waist: ---  
Lower legs: Barbarian underwear (black)  
Upper Legs: Mini skirt (black)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: ---  
Feet: Stringed boots (standard)  
  
Face: 07  
Skin: 04, 12  
Lips: Pinkish-red  
Eyes: Light Brown  
Eyebrows: red  
Underwear: Black

Voice: Girl 2

Love interest/s: Sakon Kaiyo

Tayuya is Sakon's best friend. She bullies Sakon so he wouldn't know that she likes him. She likes to see other people's misery. Abarreru means to act brutally in Japanese.

Name: Bianca Perez  
Age: 15  
Job Class: Ninja  
Weapon: Sickle, "Chains of Hades"

Head: ---  
Mask: ---  
Chin: ---  
Hair: Bob-cut (black)  
Lower Torso: ---  
Mid Torso: Fighter's robe (black)  
Upper Torso: ---  
Shoulders: ---  
Arms: ---  
Neck: Scorpion necklace (red)  
Waist: Demonic belt (red)  
Lower legs: ---  
Upper Legs: Mini skirt (black)  
Shins: ---  
Socks: Type X socks (standard)  
Feet: Type X boots (standard)  
  
Face: 02  
Skin: 04, 13  
Lips: Standard  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Eyebrows: Black  
Underwear: Black

Voice: Girl 2

Love interest/s: Strife Astlar Grandall, Chester, and Kierkess Astlar Grandall (even if he's deceased)

Bianca idolizes King Chester and Emperor Strife. She likes "cute" boys except knights and Sakon. She always nags about Chester and Strife. One day, she wants to work for Strife and/or Chester.

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking: why don't my characters wear armor? One: I HATE ARMORS! Two: It will just make them look fat. Three: it doesn't matter whether you have armor or not, it is up to your Job class for the vitality and defense! Review, no flames or else…


	3. Chapter 2

Good morning, afternoon and night! Hey, thanks for the reviews, B.B, Aya-angel-of-happiness, heaven-monument, CherryBlossom723, and Sponge bob's snail-Gary!!!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Byrne, Adler and Sarah, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 2: The mysterious young man.**

The same night…

"Stupid Sakon! I can't take this anymore! We've walked a mile already!!!" Tayuya complained. Bianca rolled her eyes and she says she's a tomboy. Tomboys don't whine and act like pathetic little babies!

There is a samurai named Meiga went to accompany them. "But…where's Aeneas and Riese?"

Sakon yawned as they walk inside the town of Brigand. They the three of them were blocked by the _El Mascarados_! Ahem…I mean bandits…

Bianca took out her sickle and that's what Sakon, Tayuya and Meiga did too. "You're shakin'!" she said. Tayuya glared at her, that was her line, oh well…

Girl bandits and a boy…their weapons are 1 sickle and 2 daggers, stupid punks! Bianca kicked the girl bandit with a dagger. She soul-charged then did the unblockable of the sickle (yup, there is, it's just not written) instantly killing her opponent then she twirl her sickle in happiness.

Sakon attacked the boy w/ a dagger; they all have Jambiya as their weapon, which has no special effect. While the falchion can automatically make you guard impact and increase your health every second. Sakon thought it was embarrassing but did it…the unblockable.

He hates doing splits but he had no choice…Then he grabbed his enemy at the back and threw his Chinese sword to the air and fell to the enemy's abdomen, quickly killing him too.

Meiga sighed and sat down the ground, he don't have an enemy…

Tayuya swung her Ixion gracefully and threw her enemy in the air and her weapon too. The blade cut thru her opponent's body and Tayuya faced back as her enemy fell to the ground.

"Thieves…who could have sent them here?" Sakon mumbled. Tayuya gave him a weird look and heard someone:

"That could be me!" an evil voice said. Bianca glared at their front; it was Loki and his companion Eris. He has dark skin and white hair while Eris has reddish skin and red hair. "Pathetic!" Bianca called them.

Loki looked at her then threw a bomb at them. "Pathetic! You're copying Chester's skills." Bianca said, dodging the bomb. She hit Loki's head with her sickle and punched his head. Tayuya sighed as she looked at Eris. "Care to dance, my dear?" she laughed.

Bianca kicked Loki's something-down-there, (boys keep quiet, girls laugh!) then strangle him with her sickle then Loki was finally defeated.

Eris took out her rapier and Tayuya hit her with her Ixion. Blood…yes! Sakon sighed and sat down; Tayuya can really be blood thirsty…

After a few minutes, Eris was also defeated. They saw something really strange, two Grandall soldiers charging at them. "What is this? Why are they attacking us?" Sakon screamed. Meiga looked at them, sadly. Tayuya steeped closer. "I don't care! I just want to beat the living hell out of them!" she shouted and attacked.

* * *

"Woah…Tayuya, for a thief, you're good." Bianca complimented. Tayuya laughed like an evil witch and went to Sakon. Sakon noticed a young man approaching them. He was clutching a dagger, a dagger that is enormous and rare.

"Who are you?" They all asked except Bianca who was just admiring the way the young man walk.

The young man chuckled playfully and walked around them, "If a prerequisite of desire was purpose and motive, then it could be said that I was a person without desire. If pleasure was defined as an emotion that was charged by desire, then I might be a person that cannot fell pleasure…"he just said.

Sakon and Tayuya's mouth dropped as if they couldn't follow what the young man was telling them. Meiga kept quiet as he looked at his katana. Bianca looked at him with suspicion; she knows that she heard that line before…

Sakon stood up and glared at him, "You're not answering my question…"

Suddenly, he was stabbed and he fell to the ground. The young man smirked and walked towards him. He's strong…no doubt about it. But it seems that attack also damaged him. His dagger…is the Kingslayer…it damages the user when he attacks. Sakon smirked as he went back to his feet.

The young man threw him to the ground and threw a bomb. BOOM! Sakon can't believe it…he's vision is blurring and he lost consciousness. "Sakon!!!" Tayuya exclaimed and attacked the young man from behind. He fell to the ground and attacked but he missed, blood oozing out from his back. Tayuya smirked and kicked him. He lunged backwards.

"I…sorry, but I have no intention of dying here…"he said, his mouth shaking and he looks so tired and weak, his light blue eyes shinning thru the moonlight, this time Bianca recognized him. Tayuya tried to catch him but Bianca stopped her so he quickly escaped.

"Are you out of your mind? He is bleeding and looks so weak; I could've finished his damn life!" Tayuya screamed while Bianca slapped her. "If an enemy is already retreating, let 'em be…" she said and they decided to go back to Grandall.

Tayuya took Sakon's arm and put it around her neck. "Let's go, we better find Riese and Aeneas…" Meiga told them. Bianca looked at the moon, '_Definitely…_' she thought as she walked away from her teammates. '_That guy must be Chester_…'

* * *

The young man gasped for breath as he arrived back to Maletta.

That stupid Demuth must be worried about his Prime Minister, he hates that fatty…but he is a puppet for his plan, his brilliant plan!

"Chester!" someone called out his name, so, Bianca was right it is Chester. Chester was sure that isn't Demuth, the voice is young and high unlike Demuth's which is old and low.

Chester looked in front of him, a young man by the age of 16 went to his aid, and he was accompanied by an older boy with scruffy beard and green, slicked hair.

"K-Kie…" Chester muttered but wasn't able to call out the young man's name as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The young man knelt down to Chester and took his arm; put it on the back of his neck. "Let's take the Prime Minister back to the castle…"

* * *

Sakon woke up on the way to Strife's castle, heck; he hated the way Strife react when they've arrived.

Strife sighed as Sakon and his teammates arrived. Meiga smiled as he saw Aeneas and Riese. They glared at Sakon and Sakon sweat-dropped as he remembered that they've left them.

"Uhm… sorry, but you two are just babbling to each other, so we left 'cha…" Sakon said, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

Strife cleared his throat, "What had happened?" he asked.

Tayuya glared at Bianca, "A young man blocked our way and I swear he looks like Chester!" Bianca screamed.

Strife looked at them. Then went away to sit on his throne.

"Chester, you say? Whatever, now, go to Dalkia and we've got to attack now!" he said.

Bianca sighed, '_Emperor Strife…'_ she thought.

Now, they're going to Dalkia not Brigand, Strife's decisions can be so confusing…

* * *

Sakon saw Abelia and Eurydice approaching them. "What do you want, armory girls?" Sakon remarked. Abelia glared at him, Eurydice laughed then looked at Tayuya. "You're Tayuya Abarreru, I suppose?" she asked. Tayuya nodded.

Bianca is with Riese and Aeneas in the market, Meiga at their backs. Riese smiled at Aeneas and Aeneas smiled at her back.

'_Stupid Dalkia, stupid Abelia, stupid…ARGH!' _Bianca thought, angrily.

Sakon is approaching them now. "Hey, people! LET'S GO, GO, GO!" he said. Abelia, Eurydice and Tayuya with him. Bianca glared at Abelia. "Okay, let's go!" Aeneas said.

"See you next time…" said Eurydice.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I'm done in this second chapter. Wow, how'd you know? Yep, I really, really, reeeeaaallly like Chester! Hehehe… no flames or feel the wrath of Chester and Strife! Cuteness Attack!!! Psycho Attack!!! Yeah, men! 


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews, all who had reviewed in my second chapter…

B.B, we are the same! Hi-5!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Byrne, Adler and Sarah, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 3: Bridge to the Klessirpemdo.**

At Maletta…

Chester is still unconscious. Demuth was walking around his room with the scruffy beard guy and the young man. "Hyle, what shall we do now?" he asked, fatty, fatty, ffffaaaaaattttyyyyyy!

Hyle is the guy with scruffy beard and green, slicked back hair. He was holding a sword and a girly pink shield. The other young man glared at Demuth, he was the Halteese king before but now, because of Chester he is the king of Maletta. He must not know about Chester being an advisor of the Dalkia.

The young man was sitting on a chair next to Chester's bed, crossed legs and his arms crossed on his chest.

"Your highness, don't ask that little punk officer, Hyle, I'm the captain here and please leave this room at once, let the Prime minister rest first…"

Hyle's eyes got wider in anger, he's the little punk not him! Maybe he's just captain because he's Chester's favorite; he's not THAT good, even if his level is higher than Hyle's.

Then they all left Chester to go to the throne room.

* * *

"They're inhuman, we can't last long like this…reinforcements?!" a Grandall soldier called. Sakon sighed, they just got to Dalkia and they're greeted by a swarm of revolting, stupid Dalkia soldiers.

"Reinforcements? Great, I was getting bored…" Sakon heard from Dalkia soldier, a girly soldier.

Meiga is starring at Riese like heck and Aeneas is glaring at him with the usual jealous look on his face.

Bianca looked at the Dalkia soldiers smiling like idiots. "They're so ugly, they have those despicable faces!"

Sakon defeated one pathetic male soldier and Tayuya defeated 2 annoying female soldiers. Geez, they're so fast… unlike samurais…

* * *

Then a girl with low pink pig tails went to them, Sakon looked at her, she looks dumb with all that armor.

"You're certainly handful, I shall remember your name, for you are the only one to provide a worthy challenge…" she said and she introduced as Luna. Sakon sighed and grabbed his Chinese sword.

Luna's fighting style is as graceful as Xianghua's, duh?

Sakon don't want to do it but he did it, the unblockable of the Chinese sword. Luna gasped as she was hit while Bianca can't hold out her laughter of seeing a guy splitting!

Tayuya's eyes are still starring at Sakon; she was truly amazed with her friend, too bad he splits…

After some time, Luna was defeated. "I lost? Damn it!" Luna screamed then withdrew.

* * *

Aeneas hits a Dalkia soldier with his lance. He and Meiga watched as Riese finishes off a female Dalkia soldier.

'_Damn that Meiga…' _Aeneas thought, angrily as he saw Meiga.

'_Damn that Aeneas…' _Meiga thought as he saw Aeneas glaring at him.

Then they went to Sakon who is at another stronghold.

They saw Sakon still inside. "Hey, slowpokes!" he said. Aeneas glared at him and sighed. "Okay, there is only one enemy left…let's go." He told Sakon. Sakon nodded and they left the stronghold to destroy the main stronghold.

Inside, there is a man with gigantic body, freak! He is wielding an iron sword. Sakon laughed at his gigantic body and let Tayuya fight him. But Tayuya didn't agree so Aeneas decided to fight him.

Aeneas charged his lance to the giant, Riese smiled as Meiga rolled his eyes, enviously.

He hit Aeneas with his iron sword and soul-charged but Aeneas repeatedly stabs the guy's abdomen until Mr. Dalkia fell and was defeated by ring-out.

Riese went to Aeneas to congratulate him.

* * *

The next day, they reached a bridge; they saw Abelia and Eurydice there too. Bianca got enraged seeing Abelia's little, feeling-cute smirk!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bianca told Abelia. Abelia looked at her, such disrespectful girl. "The emperor told us to accompany you in this mission to protect the bridge." She replied.

Strife? Send help? Sakon thought it's ridiculous.

Eurydice told them how much she wanted to protect the bridge with her life. "Okay, Bianca, Tayuya and Eurydice, you will sortie with me!" Sakon said, cockily.

Bianca smirked; at least Abelia won't join them…

* * *

Okay, Dalkia soldiers went to attack the bridge but Eurydice was able to defeat them with the help of Tayuya and Bianca since Sakon was too 'tired' to fight. (But Tayuya thinks that he was just being lazy.)

After killing the last Dalkia soldier which is that Rhea-girl, they went to the other side of the bridge. A male dancer went inside the bridge. Bianca wanted to die of laughter when she saw the dancer, Iblis' face, he looks stupid.

She defeated him easily, because, he is a dancer.

"Who's that?" Eurydice asked, pointing a man riding a horse who is just circling around the main stronghold.

Sakon shrugged his shoulder as they saw some Dalkia soldiers there again. "I'm really sick of them!" Tayuya said getting her Ixion.

* * *

After mercilessly killing the Dalkia soldiers, a man, riding a horse went to them. Tayuya looked at his ugly face; he looks like an idiot too.

"Grandall? What is your foolish emperor plan now? I am Roin, Aurelia's personal guard." He said. Then Bianca stepped forward. "EMPEROR STRIFE ISN'T FOOLISH!" she screamed, angrily.

Sakon went to challenge Roin. Roin smirked as he hit Sakon's head with his lance.

Tayuya gasped as she saw Sakon fell to the ground but was able to stab Roin. Roin jumped up and hit Sakon's stomach. "SAKON!" Tayuya screamed. Eurydice looked at Tayuya, hmmm…maybe she really like that Sakon.

Roin twirled his lance around and around and Sakon got hit again. "You thought you could beat me?" he laughed as Sakon was already unconscious. "What the hell was that?" Bianca whispered as Tayuya hit Roin with her Ixion.

Roin hit Tayuya and she fell to the ground, she threw her Ixion to the sky and Roin with it. Roin also suffered the fall. Then he screamed like: HUAH HUAH!

"Know your place!" Tayuya said, smiling.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Sakon asked as soon as he woke up. He almost startled everyone.

Bianca looked at the main stronghold, there's a saint named Amrita inside.

Tayuya looked at Sakon, "Hey, let's go!" she said.

Sakon grunted and stood up to destroy the main stronghold.

Then they started destroying the Dalkia main stronghold. A female saint named Amrita went to them; she has a steel fan, Hahaha, a steel fan!

Her hair is violet hair and a…skull mask? Such a weird saint…

"You're weird!" Sakon said, and then he started laughing like an idiot. Tayuya sighed and looked at Amrita. Amrita looked at them, Sakon is the only male, what is he gay or just stupid?

"How absolutely laughable! You're such a loser." She told him, Sakon is still laughing like a dope. "Come on, let's fight." It was Eurydice and her Claymore. Tayuya sighed as she tried to stop Sakon from laughing.

Amrita attacked in the air but as for now, she looks like a flying pig. Eurydice attacked her vertically as she fell to the ground. Amrita screamed like a little baby. She got hit by the unblockable of Eurydice. Amrita fell down the ruins.

"That was a pretty good warm-up fight." She said, happily.

"That's dumb…let's go." Bianca said, kicking Sakon's stomach, "Hey!" Tayuya screamed. Sakon looks like he wanted to go to the rest room from laughing.

* * *

Night time in Dalkia… 

Sakon and the others reached a place with Dalkian soldiers walking around and around the place. Bianca looked at the place, why are there only few Dalkian soldiers and strongholds?

Inside the main stronghold…

"Oh? It's the Grandall Army I heard Luna got beaten by them yesterday…" a little voice said, she is Aege, the youngest one in the Klessirpemdo.

"Keep your voice down, that's been bothering her…" it's Elua, the closest one to Luna.

Luna just kept quiet as her teammates talk; she must have her revenge to Sakon…

* * *

Back at Maletta…

Chester was already awake, "What the? So, I'm already here…" he said, sitting up from the bed. Then he heard the door clicked open. It's that young man again, he is smiling as he entered.

"Hi…" he said, his voice high and soft, as he saw Chester had awoken.

Chester smirked as he stood up from the bed. He must be tired of being an advisor of Dalkia and a prime minister of Maletta at the same time. He is…a person to admire.

"Uhm…so, do you want something, Chester?" the young man asked. Chester smirked as he messed up the young man's hair. "I don't desire any freaking thing, let's go." He told him as they went out the room.

Then Hyle was there, the young man despise Hyle because of that he scowled as Hyle approaches. When Hyle was gone, he spoke, "I don't trust that gladiator…" He whispered to Chester. Chester laughed, "I know, you really hate him, huh?" he said. The young man growled as they go to dining hall to eat.

Isn't it obvious, Chester?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm done…finally! Please, send me a review and no flames or Strife will stab ya with the Soul Edge, Muhahaha! 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! This is the next chapter… Hope you'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Byrne, Adler and Sarah, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 4: Elements of the Moon.**

"What a stupid place…" Bianca said. Abelia is quiet and it annoys her, Eurydice is with her as well. Aeneas is with Riese again, while Meiga is staring at Riese. Sakon is asleep and Tayuya is looking at the main stronghold. "Dalkia is like fuckin' poop!" Bianca said as she kicks Sakon's butt, waking him up.

Aeneas looked around, "All right, let's go!" he said to them. Sakon yawned as he get up, why is Bianca waking him up always?

There are 5 strongholds and there might be a very strong enemy inside. Bianca glared at Sakon, like asking him to talk now. "May I suggest, you, your girlfriends and I sortie now?" Abelia said. Bianca's eyebrow twitches, what?

Did she just say girlfriends?! She never liked that bastard, Sakon! Such stupid words… "We don't need ya, pipsqueak-voiced girl!!!" Bianca screamed at her face. Tayuya giggled. "No, Abelia's right." Sakon said. Bianca glared at Sakon, why her? Why?! Abelia smirked and they went off.

"Geez, why aren't they letting US sortie?" Aeneas asked to Riese. Meiga kept quiet and so do Eurydice.

* * *

Sakon and Tayuya walked to the Dalkia soldier with a katana. "Let's settle this!" he said. Sakon laughed then took out his Falchion. "Why are you shaking?" he said, mimicking the soldier. Tayuya sighed, Sakon will fight again…

Sakon stabbed the Dalkian soldier in his stomach and grabbed him in the back. He threw his sword in the sky and it landed on his stomach, then he took his Falchion back to his hands. The Dalkian soldier screamed in pain as Sakon stabbed him again. Sakon smirked then grabbed him, saying: "Damn it!" After that, the Dalkian soldier was knocked out.

Tayuya went to him and punched his shoulder. "Let's go…" she said, pointing to the stronghold near them.

While Sakon is with Tayuya then Bianca is with a girl, she despises…Abelia.

'_Curses…she looks so cocky! Grrr…' _Bianca pondered such thoughts as they walk to the stronghold of Dalkia. Then, a Dalkian soldier with a sword and shield went to attack them. "Hey, it's your brother…"Bianca laughed at Abelia, Abelia growled as she took her Eternal Rest, why? Is it because they have the same fighting style?

Abelia head-butted her enemy, then kick him like a ballet-Sophitia dancer. Bianca sat to the ground and yawned, not impressive at all. Abelia pushed her enemy to the ground and stabbed him. The enemy screamed in agony as he stood up again and head-butted Abelia. Abelia used her unblockable attack on him and the Dalkian soldier fainted.

"Come on, Abelia. Don't be a slowpoke…even if you ARE a gladiator." Bianca said, totally pissed off. Abelia scowled and they went to destroy the stronghold near them.

* * *

Sakon was able to destroy the stronghold and a stupid dark-skinned girl with yellow green hair, wielding 2 stupid kunais. "You…look dumb." Sakon said. "I'm Elua…" she replied. Sakon stared at her weird, booger hair. Tayuya sighed as Sakon took out his Chinese sword.

Elua forms dumb seals then fire went out of her mouth. Sakon laughs as he dodges it. Why is it getting windy here? Tayuya's hair was messed up by the wind and she wants to curse the wind because of that. Sakon stabbed Elua's back then kicked her. Elua fell to the ground, and then she growled as she stood up and teleported to Sakon then grabbed him. "Ow!" Sakon screamed as he stood up and do his unblockable again. Elua screamed in agony as she lost consciousness.

Tayuya went to Sakon. "You okay?" she asked. Sakon nodded, he wondered, what happened to Bianca and Abelia?

At the other side…

Bianca and Abelia went inside the stronghold which was very slippery. There was a girl with blue hair and freaky face. "My name is Heal-do." She said, she was wielding a wave sword like Riese. "He-Heal-do?! What the hell is that?!" Bianca said as she hit Heal-do's head with her sickle. Bianca smirked as she grabbed Heal-do and strangle her neck. Heal-do growled as she stood up and attacks, but Bianca was able to dodge her. Heal-do slipped by the last minute and fell to the water.

Abelia looked at the water as Bianca prepares to leave the stronghold.

* * *

"Heal-do…so stupid! What the hell are her parents thinking to call her HEAL-DO!?" Bianca laughed as they went to the next stronghold. Abelia hates it, she's so noisy and she won't get a grip about that Heal-do name.

In the next stronghold, there was a little girl with high short pigtails, and…too much armor. "Hell, girl…why do you have too much armor?" Bianca commented. The girl steeped forward and raises her iron sword. "My name is Aege." She said. Abelia stepped forward as if accepting her challenge.

Abelia felt as if the ground was shaking as she lost her balance Aege was able to attack her. Abelia screamed in pain then she grabbed Aege's arm and pushed her to the ground while stabbing her. "Did I do it?" Abelia asked. Bianca yawned, why is it so boring just watching them?

Aege stood up but Abelia did it again. '_Darn…_' Aege thought as she stood up again. Abelia felt the ground shake again, what's happening? Is this girl controlling the earth?

Abelia head-butted Aege then kicked her. Finally, Aege was unconscious.

"Weird-looking girl, huh? Looks like an alien!" Bianca laughed as she goes out of the stronghold. Abelia sighed and followed her.

While Sakon and Tayuya…

Sakon yawned as they went inside another stronghold, heat…

"Boy, it's hot!" Tayuya said. Sakon looked around and there was a lady wielding a lance. She has a very stern look, almost like she's in a very foul mood. "I'm Lupi." She simply said and attacked Sakon. Sakon stood up and stabbed her. Then Sakon felt his body burning from Lupi's attack.

Sakon grabbed Lupi and kicks her head. Lupi screams in pain and then growled as she attacks Sakon. Sakon did his unblockable and continue attacking Lupi until she's unconscious. "Sakon, Bianca and Abelia are already done." Tayuya said. Then they went to the main stronghold.

"How slow are you?" Bianca said as soon as they arrived. Sakon sighed as they took out their weapons and began destroying the stronghold.

Bianca hissed as Abelia went to near to her. Abelia rolled her eyes and just went to Tayuya saying: "What's your problem?" she said. Is it Bianca's fault Abelia is so…ugh…irritating? Little miss-kiss-my-ass-because-I'm-so-great-and-you're-not!

* * *

After destroying the stronghold Sakon was the first to go inside the stronghold.

"So, we meet again…" Someone said; it's that Luna again. Sakon shuddered as Luna walk towards him. The others finally caught up.

"…now it time to collect your debt!" Luna said, pointing her Chinese blade to him.

Sakon sighed then took his falchion. So, Luna has some petty little teammates to help her, huh?

Luna twirled her Chinese blade around, "Bastard!" she said Sakon fell down to the floor but he stood up to attack her. Luna screamed in pain and stabbed Sakon. Her sword started flaming and then hits Sakon. Sakon screams in pain. "SAKON!" Tayuya screamed. Bianca yawned, who cares if he loses his life?

Sakon stood up when Luna was facing backwards and then grabbed her.

Luna screamed in pain then Sakon stabbed her again until she lost conscious.

Sakon sighed then sat down, Geez; his tired. Tayuya smiled then went to him.

Then Eurydice, Meiga, Aeneas and Riese went to the main stronghold to meet up with them.

* * *

At Maletta, again…

Hyle was walking around the castle with an assassin but is a sage named Mooncalf. It so happens that Chester and the young man ran into him.

"Hyle, who's the bitch?" The young man asked. Mooncalf glared at him. Chester looked at him. "Watch your tongue…" Chester whispered to him. The young man smirked, arrogantly as Hyle glared at him. "It's none of your business, eye-patch bastard freak!" Hyle said. The young man touched his mad eye-patch, and then glared at him, murderously, like he want to kill Hyle right now and make him eat his words. Chester sighed. "Come on, let's go…" he said, then he oblige.

When they were far from Hyle, the young man started talking to Chester. "That bastard is planning something, Chester." He said. Chester smirked, didn't he just told him to watch his tongue and stop badmouthing?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Chester never thought that he really despises Hyle. Well, Hyle IS ugly, annoying, mouthy, disrespectful and he won't stop thinking about his dead girlfriend, Leelia. What annoys him is that Hyle never respects him and Demuth as if he wants to be the king, to take Maletta as his own.

Chester never thought he wanted to say this but without him, Maletta isn't an independent country like now and he has the right to be respected. But when he was thinking, the young man started asking him:

"Is it easy for you to be a Prime minister of Maletta and an advisor of Dalkia at the same time?"

Chester shrugged then looked at him. "Kierkess, if you ask me, I'll have to say: YES." He said, smugly. Kierkess smiled as if he's not trusting Chester's cocky words.

Kierkess? He has the same name as Strife's brother. But is he really the Kierkess Strife knows or is he a sadistic, cold-hearted young man who is loyal to Chester and Maletta?

* * *

**A/N: **Done! Just don't forget to review and no flames or be RKO-d by Randy Orton, Muhahaha! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Byrne, Adler and Sarah, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

* * *

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 5: Snows of Halteese.**

That morning…

"I'm so BORED!" Bianca screamed. Abelia sighed, as they heard Sakon still snoring. Then Eurydice looked from afar, there is a weird man. "Uhm…guys…" Eurydice said. Meiga yawned as he looked from the direction where she is looking.

"Geez, guys, that's just General Girardot…" Bianca said, impatiently.

Aeneas, Riese, Meiga, Eurydice and Tayuya stammered to their feet and saluted. Girardot smiled at them. "The emperor told me to give you this…" he told Tayuya because Sakon is asleep. He never changes a bit.

Bianca snatched it from Tayuya's hands. "Emperor Strife? Gimme that!" she said as Tayuya went to her to read it too.

Strife said that Abelia will leave them to do the Dalkia mission and Sakon and the others will go to Halteese. Bianca smiled as she read the phrases: _Abelia will leave your unit! _Strife is so great! At least, for her…

Abelia sighed, and then looked at Girardot. "It's the emperor's orders, I must oblige…" she said. Sakon yawned and woke up. Bianca kissed Strife's letter, happily. While Tayuya is telling Sakon what they read.

Riese looks at Bianca then laughed, she really hate Abelia…

* * *

Halteese…

Sakon and the others finally arrived. "Grandall, huh? They are no match to our defense system…" It was Halphas. Girardot looked around Halteese.

"Okay, General Girardot, come with us…" Sakon said. Girardot nodded his old head. "Riese, you too…" Sakon said. Aeneas waved his hand to Riese.

Bianca shuddered as they walk to the roads of Halteese. "Damnation! It's so cold here…" she said. Tayuya sighed. Girardot looked at the walls. "Seems that we're not welcome…" he told Sakon.

Sakon sighed as he grabbed his Falchion.

"Let's go!"

* * *

After they have defeated the normal Halteese soldiers, a female soldier named Shiina. She is wielding a katana and shurinken. Sakon sighed.

Shiina stabbed Sakon and hits him with a shurinken.

Then used her unblockable twice at Sakon. So, Sakon lost against a girl…

"So…STUPID!" Bianca screamed. Tayuya went to Sakon as Shiina smirked. Bianca hit Shiina with her sickle. Then pushed her to the ground and strangled her with sickle. Shiina stood up but Bianca grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Shiina screamed in pain as she lost consciousness.

Sakon shakes his head as he struggled to wake up. Tayuya laughs as Sakon woke up. "Why didn't you defeat her? She's so easy to defeat." Bianca laughed.

Tayuya nodded as she looks over Riese and Girardot is doing so far.

They had just finished destroying a stronghold. While Bianca is moving away from them to destroy the third stronghold.

Sakon stood up as Tayuya followed him to destroy one of the strongholds on Halteese's precious defense.

As they destroyed the stronghold, Bianca met up with them. "A guy named Halphas is there, with a girl named Juno…" Bianca told them. Sakon nodded as they started destroying the stronghold. "Good luck!" it was Riese.

Bianca looked at Riese and nodded. "I don't need it, but Sakon does!" she teased. Sakon growled as they went inside the stronghold.

A guy with an eye patch and was wielding a wave sword. Sakon slipped to the ground then Tayuya and Bianca burst in laughter. "Damn…" Sakon said as he stood up and stabbed Halphas, Halphas fell to the ground and growled as he stood up.

Halphas hit Sakon with his wave sword which is weird when Sakon fell to the water. "Idiot…" Bianca said, angrily. Sakon went back to the ring, soaked in water. "Brrr…!" he shivered as he continued stabbing Mr. Punk-eye patch.

Halphas' wave sword started burning as he attack Sakon several times.

Sakon lost, again.

Tayuya sighed and attacked Halphas. She swung her Ixion in her hand as she went to Halphas' back and hit him in the side and Halphas fell to the water, ring out!

"Sorry, I'm not ready to die here!" he screamed.

"A futile effort…" Juno said. Bianca almost burs in laughter when she saw her, too much armor so she looks like a pig!

Tayuya looks like a dancer when she attacks. But unfortunately she lost. "What's with my teammates today?" Bianca said, angrily.

Bianca pulled Juno to her using her sickle and hit her using her shoulder. Bianca pushed her to the ground again and strangled her using her sickle. Juno screamed in pain as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Bianca kicked Sakon, angrily. "WAKEY-WAKEY!" she screamed. Sakon woke up, screaming. Sakon glared at her and looked at Tayuya. "She lost too?" he said, shaking Tayuya's body. Tayuya woke up.

Girardot and Riese went inside the stronghold. Riese looks like she already miss Aeneas. "Bianca, it seems that you're undefeated, but don't get too full of yourself." Girardot said. Bianca nodded.

Riese smiled, "Let's go, we have another stronghold to destroy." She said.

"Sakon, Tayuya, Riese and I will be Bianca's back-up, rest here." Girardot told Sakon.

Sakon nodded, respectfully.

"Let's go!" Girardot said.

* * *

After destroying the stronghold, it was the assassin Hyle was with, it's Mooncalf.

"Where's Halphas?" Bianca asked. Behind Mooncalf was a bloody Halphas, he looks dead but his eyes are open and it shows shock and his mouth is open; he is also in a pool of blood. (Muhahaha!)

"Shoot!" Riese said in shock.

Bianca sighed and hit her sickle in the ground. Continued with an attack in the head. Mooncalf fell to the ground and she instantly stood up.

Mooncalf twirled her sword around. Bianca stared at Mooncalf's face; it looks like Luna, are they related? Bianca's sickle went around Mooncalf's body and Bianca smirked as she pushed her to the ground.

Mooncalf tried to attack but Bianca dodged it. There is only one-tenth of her life left. Bianca decided to just dodge her attack until she lost her consciousness.

"Very good, now let's go back to Sakon and Tayuya!" Girardot told them.

* * *

That night in Maletta…

Hyle climbed at his brown horse's back, "Okay, troops let's go _to Halteese_!" he screamed but he whispered the Halteese part. Then they started galloping out of Maletta.

Inside the castle, Kierkess was watching him in the terrace. '_I'm watching you; bastard…I know you're up to something stupid. Why is he going to Halteese? I wonder…' _he thought, calmly. He shivered as he looks at the stars staring at him.

"What are you doing, Kierkess? You'll catch a cold, if you stay here…" it was Chester again. Kierkess turned around to face Chester. Chester noticed that Kierkess was looking so angry, is it because of Hyle's strange departure?

"Do you know where Hyle is going?" He managed to ask him, maybe its stupid asking Kierkess about a young man he really hates. It seems that he didn't hear where Hyle is going. "Halteese… he's going to Halteese." Kierkess replied, trying to talk calmly.

Chester sighed, it's so cold. He is shivering too. But why is Hyle going to Halteese? Maybe Kierkess is right. Maybe Hyle IS planning something against Maletta.

Kierkess yawned as he went back inside the castle. "Good night, prime minister…" he told Chester, respectfully. Chester sighed. "Good night..." He replied as he looks at the sky filled with stars. Damn…what is that Hyle doing? He may thwart his plan.

Maybe…Hyle wants to take Maletta as his own! Chester hit his face using his hand.

"Damn it, that helpless fool!" Chester said, angrily, then he tried to calm down and he decided to sleep first, it is getting late. He will deal with Hyle next time, maybe he just want to destroy Halteese.

But if he really betray him, Demuth (who cares about this old fatty?! NOT ME!) and Maletta, Chester has no second thoughts to kill him but if Kierkess want to kill him, he'll let him!

* * *

**A/N: **I'm done. I know I put too much scenes from Maletta. But I like Maletta…especially Chester and Kierkess! Hahaha…BTW, do not forget to review and no flames, or else Demuth (that fatass) will sit on you! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hello again, everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, for the past typos, I'm sorry for that, I guess, I type too reckless…

Commercial: Watch out for my next CoTS fanfic entitled "Hellacious Dagger", the main character is Chester!!! Anyway, here it is chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

* * *

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 6: Halteese's Devastation…**

The next day in Dalkia, Chester was now there.

"How are things proceeding?" The queen, Aurelia asked her personal guard, Roin. "Smoothly…a girl named Abelia appeared a short while ago, but she's no threat at all. Things maybe according his plan for now, but I do wonder how far we can trust him…" Roin replied while glaring at Chester, suspiciously.

"There's no need for concern. We'll handle that when it becomes necessary. We went to a lot of trouble to tame him. Don't screw this up!" Aurelia said, sternly.

Chester can't believe he was like an animal to them…A lousy, pathetic cur maybe. "Queen…I must object to being talked about like an animal…" he said, he is not a freaking animal, he is WAY smarter than animals and to think of it, he is way smarter that Roin and Aurelia combined, why must they talk as if he was some sort of thing that doesn't have any feelings?!

"Hmph. I presume your efforts are proceeding smoothly as well." Aurelia said.

Are they underestimating him? Chester looked at her and tries not to put any sign of anger in his expression and tone of his voice. "Of course…there's no need for worry. My next operation is already in motion…" Chester said, bowing to her and took his leave. But when he was out of the castle… "That bitch…" Chester quietly mumbled to himself.

* * *

At Halteese, Sakon was awoken by the strange noises outside the stronghold. There was a scream of pain and suffering and there are also horses snorting. What the heck is going on outside?

"Everyone, wake up!" Girardot said, but even if he said this, it is useless because everyone was awoken by the noises outside.

Bianca looked out the stronghold. She managed to look at the flag of the one's who are attacking what's left of Halteese. "It's Maletta." She told them.

Riese looked at Aeneas' shock look when he heard it was Maletta. Is Maletta an independent kingdom now? Bianca looked at a young man talking with the assassin she had defeated. Ugh! That guy is not as handsome as Chester and what's with the stupid scruffy beard.

"General, do you know why they're here?" Meiga had asked but Girardot just shock his head as if saying no.

"Whatever their crap is, we have to help Halteese!" Tayuya said. Bianca sighed, so they'll save some almost-beaten-to-death Halteese soldiers? Sakon nodded, as usual he agrees with Tayuya.

Girardot smiled at them, proudly. "Right…don't leave anyone behind!" he said. So, they'll play the part as heroes but will they be able to save all the Halteese soldiers?

* * *

Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, Girardot and Eurydice left Meiga, Riese and Aeneas to the main stronghold, if any Maletta soldier attacks there.

Eurydice looked at a Halteese soldier being attacked by a Maletta soldier and helped him. "I never thought that you'll help us, thanks!" Leraje said. Eurydice sighed and battled with the Maletta soldier.

Girardot went to her, "I'll help her, while you help the others!" he told Sakon. Sakon nodded and Girardot went to Eurydice. "We'll meet at the main stronghold, okay?" Sakon told Girardot.

Sakon and Tayuya went to Ailian while Bianca went to help the normal Halteese soldier. "STUPID STRONGHOLDS! GRRRR!!!" Bianca screamed while destroying the Maletta stronghold.

An old man was attacking Ailian, the lady in maroon hair and heavy armor. Sakon found it strange that Ailian has a lot of armor. They finally destroyed the stronghold and attacked.

* * *

Eurydice sighed, tiredly as Leraje went to the main stronghold. "There's no time to rest, look!" Girardot said, pointing at a girl, struggling to defeat the ones who are attacking her. Eurydice nodded and they continued to destroy the stronghold, blocking their way.

After Sakon has defeated the old man, Ailian looked at them, curiously. "You're really cut out to be a soldier…" she said. Ailian went to the main stronghold like Leraje.

Bianca saved another Halteese soldier but he just ran away. Bianca sighed and went to another stronghold that is blocking a female Halteese soldier.

Back at Eurydice and Girardot, they have finally killed the ones who are attacking the female soldier named Kanon. "Thank you for saving me…" she said, gratefully. Eurydice smiled and told Kanon to stay to Grandall's main stronghold. Kanon nodded and proceed to the stronghold.

Bianca finally destroyed the stronghold and save another Halteese soldier that also ran away. "De ja vu…" Bianca muttered, angrily as she walked away. Sakon told them that they'll meet at the main stronghold. So, that means she'll be the one to fight that assassin…again.

Bianca went inside the stronghold and found Mooncalf inside, as expected. "You again?" Mooncalf said. Bianca smirked as she went to Mooncalf. "Well, you're very similar to Luna, do you know her?" Bianca asked. Mooncalf ran to her to attack her, she didn't even answer her question. Bianca dodged her attack and countered it by hitting Mooncalf's body.

Mooncalf jump in the air and started kicking but Bianca dodged it again, now she hit Mooncalf's head. Bianca went to Mooncalf's back and grabbed her, pushing Mooncalf up then, and then pulled her back to the ground, forcefully. Mooncalf screamed in agony as Bianca kicked her head when she was lying down, she lost? And she was beaten by a little girl who is younger than her for at least 15 years. Bianca smirked and proceeded to the main stronghold, Sakon, Tayuya, Eurydice and Girardot must be waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey, people!!!" Bianca screamed as she ran to the main stronghold, waving her hand. Eurydice smiled as Bianca went to them. Sakon yawned. "Okay, let's go now..." Girardot told them. They all nodded.

They went inside the stronghold and scruffy beard man is there. He was wielding a short sword and clutching a pink shield. He is smirking as if he thinks he have this fight in the bag.

"I'm Hyle, an officer of Maletta." He introduced himself. Sakon sighed, "Who wants to fight him?" he asked. Eurydice stepped forward, "Okay, I will!"

Hyle started laughing, so he will fight a girl? What a joke! He'll beat this one in a flash.

Eurydice hits Hyle with her Claymore and then Hyle head-butted her and stabbed her. Eurydice grabbed Hyle's neck and threw him to the ground. Hyle stood up and tried to kick Eurydice upwards but she blocked his attack.

Hyle twirled around and kicks her while Eurydice hit his head with her iron sword. Hyle screamed in pain as he moved backwards. Eurydice raised her sword and hits Hyle in his side. Hyle quickly fell to the ground, painfully. Eurydice hits Hyle's face with the handle of her sword twice until Hyle loses conscious.

"Damn it… I lost, retreat for now!" he said, angrily then went outside the stronghold.

Back at their stronghold…

"Why did you save us? Do you want to bring us to your capital and held us as prisoners?" Ailian asked them. Bianca smiled, that's a pretty good idea…

Sakon laughed at Ailian's comment as Ailian glared at him. "Nope…we're letting you go!" he said. Leraje raised an eyebrow as he looks at Sakon.

"Okay, we'll pay your kindness by joining you." Ailian said, Kanon and Leraje nodded, gratefully. Bianca rolled her eyes as she sat down while Sakon smiled, happily what a surprise!

* * *

Chester angrily marched back inside Maletta's castle. He made his way to his room until he found Kierkess, resting his back to his door and arms crossed. Kierkess smirked as he saw Chester's angry expression.

"Aurelia did something pretty bad at you, huh?" Kierkess asked. Chester growled, angrily, how did he know, he went to Dalkia? Chester tries to hide the fact that he is ready to beat the living crap out of Aurelia.

"You don't have to hide that you're not loyal to her…" Kierkess said. Chester looked at him and chuckled, but he always thinks: what if Kierkess tell Demuth that he also serves as an advisor to Dalkia, isn't that like betraying Maletta? Kierkess looked at Chester's doubtful eyes and realized Chester doubts about his loyalty to him.

"Don't question my loyalty to you, I owe you my life back then, I want to pay my depths to you…" Kierkess said, looking at the floor. Chester smirked and rests his hand on Kierkess' head. "Yes…Promise me, your troops should kill those Grandall soldiers, they've thwarted my plan and damn them for that." Chester mumbled as Kierkess moved out of the door's way. Kierkess nodded, determination in his eye. (Well, the other one is covered by his eye-patch…) "I promise…" Kierkess whispered his reply. Chester smiled as he went inside his room.

Kierkess sighed then went to his own room, '_I'll do everything I can, Chester_…_Don't worry.' _he thought as he went inside his room.

* * *

I'm finally done! Well, don't forget to review. No Flames or Bad comments or else Orga Sabnak's (of Gundam Seed) Mobile Suit - The Calamity - will fire at you!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Oh…I'm so sorry, I was so busy that I can't update but here it is, Chapter 7.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

* * *

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 7: Green and yellow don't mix.**

Sakon and the others finally arrived Untide, Maletta. They saw both green and yellow flag are raised in the strongholds. Bianca glared at Sakon then sighed, "Probably, Maletta and Dalkia are forming an alliance against us…" she said. Sakon and Tayuya nodded as they look to their general, Girardot. Girardot looked at the east then saw a familiar figure. "Hey, it's that Xiaoxin guy." Bianca said. Girardot's old face smiles acknowledging the fact that his friend is here.

"Hey, chickadeedees..." Xiaoxin remarked at Sakon, Tayuya and Bianca. Bianca stuck out her tongue to Xiaoxin angrily but Sakon and Tayuya didn't care at all.

Xiaoxin asked them if he could join them and Girardot agreed.

* * *

"Those Grandall bastards…they recover more quickly than we thought they would…" Hyle said. "…you go on ahead, I'll catch up later." He faced towards Mooncalf. Mooncalf nodded. "All right, I just need to stay hidden, then." She replied, walking away. Then a Maletta soldier named Marid approached Hyle. "Who is that woman?" he asked.

Hyle sighed, "Who knows? They say she was once chased by the old Halteese royal family. They took her daughter from her." He said. Marid's jaw dropped in shock.

"Halteese took her daughter???" he exclaimed. Hyle nodded.

"You know that sort of thing goes. It's no wonder she hates them." He said. Marid is so obnoxious…so full of questions on his old head. "But Halteese is a republic, isn't it?" he asked. "It was originally a monarchy."

* * *

Sakon yawned. "Sakon, quit yawning, damn it!" Bianca said, hitting her sickle on Sakon's head. Tayuya smirked and giggled. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sakon shouted. Bianca smirked and punched Sakon. Xiaoxin sighed and looked at the three. Leraje was with them as well. "People…" Leraje sighed.

Leraje and Xiaoxin approached a Grandall stronghold. Then they heard noisy gallops of a horse. It's Marid. Bianca scowled. "How UGLY!" she exclaimed. Tayuya smirked. "Leave the bastard to me!" she said taking her Ixion. Marid took out his sickle and approached Tayuya.

'_What's a guy doing with a girly weapon like a sickle?' _Sakon thought.

Tayuya threw Marid in the air and started slashing him. Tayuya smirked as she finished the throw. "WOW! You have one hell of a body, baby! Very SEXY!" Marid said. Tayuya and Sakon's jaw dropped at the same time. Tayuya punched Marid's jaw, sending him flying through the sky. "PERVERT!!!!" she screamed. Bianca sighed, '_Poor idiot…' _

"Come on, you two!" Bianca said, pointing on one of the Maletta stronghold. "Let's destroy it!"

* * *

After a few minutes of destroying the stupid stronghold. "It's time…it's time to take down Sakon!" Luna told her 4 other comrades. Hyle scowled like a spoiled brat. "You are late! Where have you been?!" he screamed.

"QUIET! If you get in my way, I'll strike you down!" Luna said, pushing Hyle to exit the stronghold. Heal-do giggled and went on their way. Hyle sighed and slapped his head. Then Hyle heard someone's footsteps approaching him. "Heh. Perhaps you should just be happy we got here while you're still breathing." Kierkess said, he is with a dancer and a ninja. Hyle gasped. "Kierkess?! So you're here too?" he said with the 'how-what-who-why?' expression of his. Kierkess smirked and started walking away with grace.

"My force shall lend you their aid. Give my thanks to HIM. Anyway, consider this a greeting…" He said as he walks away. The two Maletta soldiers smirked at each other and went out of the stronghold. "…go play with them a little!" He commanded.

Hyle clenched his teeth together in shock. "I haven't heard anything about that…" he said. '…_and who's that HIM?'_ he thought. Kierkess continued walking and without moving his head, he replied: "If my forces are of no use, feel free to just let them go. Now I bid you my leave…" Kierkess smirked. '_Bastard…'_ he thought.

* * *

Sakon, Tayuya and Bianca went inside the stronghold. "Fortify it, idiot!" Bianca screamed at Sakon. "Here they come!" Tayuya panicked. Sakon did fortify the stronghold then Aege and Heal-do reached the stronghold first. Tayuya swung her Ixion and smiled. "I'll gladly lend a hand if you want to die!" she said, hitting Aege.

Aege screamed and got hit by Tayuya's unblockable. Aege stabbed Tayuya but then Tayuya jumped to the air and hits Aege. Aege screamed and fell, unconscious. Sakon cheered for her and Tayuya blushed and looked at the other enemy.

"Aege! Grrr…" Heal-do hits Tayuya with her wave sword. Tayuya screamed then strangled Heal-do with her Ixion, heal-do screamed. Bianca sighed and hits Heal-do with her sickle four times. Heal-do screamed, losing consciousness. Bianca showed Tayuya her hand and Tayuya they gave each other hi-5.

Sakon sighed, "There goes another two!"

Lupi and Elua are next. Bianca smirked and took Elua's body and threw her to the ground. Elua stood up. Bianca made her sickle grad Elua again and sends her back to the ground. "Go to hell!" Bianca said and hits Elua's head. Elua sputtered out blood and loses consciousness.

Lupi sighed and charged at Bianca. Bianca dodged her attack and moved away from her. She hits Lupi's stomach and jumped, stepping on her body. "Such big weapon for a girl!" Bianca laughed, strangling Lupi with her sickle.

"The end!" she said.

* * *

When Luna came after some seconds she saw her 4 comrades unconscious. Sakon yawned and looked at Luna. Luna growled and took out her Chinese blade.

"You!!!" Luna screamed, trying to hit Sakon.

Sakon dodged her attack and hit her. The impact sent Luna to the ground. Luna growled and stabbed Sakon repeatedly. Sakon screamed and kicked Luna two times.

Luna is pretty stronger than before but…

Sakon slid down and kicked Luna's leg…Luna screamed as she fell to the ground, hitting her head, hardly.

…unfortunately, Luna lost again.

"Way to go, Sakon!" Tayuya said.

* * *

Leraje went outside the stronghold after they had defeated the old monk. Xiaoxin stretched out his arms and yawned. "Someone's coming…" Leraje said. Xiaoxin went outside too.

"Maletta soldiers…" Xiaoxin sighed. Leraje took out his rapier while Xiaoxin took out his Chinese sword.

Back to Sakon…

"Someone's coming…" Bianca told the two. Sakon's head jerked up and he looked outside the stronghold. He saw a female Maletta soldier coming towards their direction. Tayuya sighed and looked around the place.

Then finally, the girl had arrived. She wields a…tambourine?! Tayuya, Sakon and Bianca started laughing. Wenli, the Maletta soldier, glared at them. Sakon took out his sword ad looked at the dancer.

"Come on…let's begin!"

Back at Xiaoxin and Leraje…

Leraje silently attacked the ninja named Saizou. Saizou hit Leraje with his two kunais but Leraje was quicker than him so Saizou was defeated.

Leraje bowed down and looked at Xiaoxin. "Where shall we meet the others?" he asked. Xiaoxin raised an eyebrow. "Probably at the main stronghold…"

* * *

Sakon sighed as Wenli lost consciousness. Then they heard other footsteps. "Another one, eh?" Bianca smirked, seeing an ordinary Maletta soldier.

Okay…too many battles…what does normal soldiers have against a true Grandall soldiers? None, so obviously, Bianca defeated one and Xiaoxin defeated the other one.

So, they finally met up in the main stronghold…

Leraje faced towards Hyle. "So who would fight that gladiator?" he said.

Sakon stepped forward, "I, Sakon Kaiyo, shall!" he replied but earned a punch on the head from Bianca. A large lump appeared on his head. "You're sooo corny!" she shouted. Sakon sweat-dropped in embarrassment.

Hyle growled and pointed his sword towards Sakon.

* * *

Sakon started kicking Hyle and stabs his abdomen. Hyle stabbed Sakon in return and kicked him like a dancing ballet dancer. Sakon growled and did his 'weird' unblockable to Hyle. Hyle threw a 'lightning' thing towards Sakon and Sakon got hit and lost.

Bianca's jaw dropped and approached Sakon. "Idiot!" she said, kicking Sakon. Tayuya approached Sakon and grabbed his body. Bianca glared at Hyle.

"I'll destroy your precious pink shield NOW!" she screamed, hitting Hyle with her sickle. Hyle dodge it while using his shield. Bianca did it again this time Hyle wasn't able to dodge it, the sickle grabbed his body. "I'm not yet finished!" Bianca screamed, pulling Hyle to her and pushing him to the ground. Hyle screamed and he lost consciousness.

Tayuya looked around. "Woah…you really are strong." She told Bianca. Leraje and Xiaoxin nodded. Bianca smirked. "Thanks…"

* * *

Back at Maletta…

Kierkess sighed as he walks around the castle; he is being followed by Veles and Asrafil, two of his Hellgenoss warriors. "Captain, who are we looking for? The prime minister?" Veles said. Asrafil smiled as Veles and he looked at Kierkess, their captain. Kierkess blushed and looked away. "NO! I'm feeling something terrible…" he replied, crossing his arms.

Veles nodded, how weird…their captain is younger than them…

Kierkess looked forward and saw Mooncalf. "You…what're you doing here?" he said. Mooncalf took out her blade. "Don't get in my way!"

"Veles! Asrafil!"

Veles stabbed Mooncalf with his Chinese blade and Asrafil hit her head with his steel fan. Then Kierkess gave her a flying kick on the head. Mooncalf sputtered out blood and Kierkess step on her back.

"Tell me…what are Hyle's plans?" Kierkess said and he kicked Mooncalf's stomach, making sure the blade hit her.

Mooncalf talked. She explained that Hyle wants to rule the Maletta Kingdom for his dead girlfriend Leelia.

A contented smile crept on Kierkess' lips and he started torturing Mooncalf.

* * *

Finally done! Please review, I'll surely appreciate it except if it's a flame which I will surely kick yer A$$... 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update, everyone…and thanks for the reviews. Love ya!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters, Sakon, Tayuya, Bianca, and of course, the story.

**Summary: **Strife destroyed his parents and siblings' (OCs) lives. A cadet (OC) wants to put an end to his ruling, with his other girl teammates (OC). A young Maletta captain looks like Strife's brother, nevertheless, the same name, who is that Maletta soldier? Will the cadet stop Strife's fury?

**Hellfire's Abyss**

**Chapter 8: Black Parade. **

"Mooncalf, where are you?!" Hyle screamed inside the castle, thinking that the castle was empty. Then he saw a bloody woman being step on by Kierkess. Kierkess looked at Hyle, a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Hyle. Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, someone tried to assassinate _King _Demuth. I made sure to scold them a bit…" he said, kicking Mooncalf's almost-dead body. Mooncalf sputtered out blood. "My heart goes unfulfilled. Is fate this twisted, this determined to end the melodies of life? I'm s-s-sorry…I c-c-couldn't be with you, Luna…" she said, and finally dies.

Hyle shook his head in shame and Kierkess smiled in triumph. "I was too late…" Hyle whispered. "Is something wrong?" Kierkess asked with some sarcasm. Hyle glared at the young captain. "No…" he replied. Kierkess looked behind and found his Hellgenoss troops smirking at him.

* * *

Sakon and the others finally arrived…and they were REALLY warmly welcomed…

"Warriors of Maletta, if you are true soldiers then lay down your lives for your country!" came Kierkess' loud, determined voice from afar.

Kierkess smirked towards Hyle. "Now, Hyle, would you be so kind as to join them?" he said. Hyle glared, angrily at Kierkess. He wanted to stab his other eye now…He growled and looked away. "What? Kierkess, how dare you mock us!" he said in return.

"You don't seem to understand your position, Hyle. He has already assumed full control. And I don't think your in any position to complain, **traitorous pig**!" Kierkess said. Hyle clenched his teeth together. Pig?! So he looks like Demuth now!? _'Those bastards…they made Mooncalf talk, they know everything but are still trying to use me as a pawn? They must think my power is insignificant!' _Hyle thought, furiously. Kierkess smirked, looking at Hyle's angry (ugly…) face. He chuckled and faced the castle.

"It would have been a death sentence under normal circumstances but our king is merciful…" he said, smiling. Hyle gasped in disbelief. "Our king?! What are you talking about? Where is King Demuth?" he demanded but Kierkess just turned to him with a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

In the castle, Demuth heard what Kierkess had said. His jaw dropped and he dropped the bottle of wine that he was drinking. He turned to his prime minister. "What? What did he just say?" Demuth asked, judging with his voice, Chester is sure Demuth is drunk.

Chester showed a smirk of triumph as he approaches the FORMER king of Maletta. "Your services are no longer required, Demuth, you have my permission to die. The kingdom of Maletta just welcomed its true king…" Chester said. Demuth went…uhhh…fell down from his throne. His jaw dropped again now it's bigger than his head.

"T-T-TRUE KING?! Y-Y-Y-Y-You must be mad! I-I am the king!!" Demuth said, standing up.

Chester chuckled then he laughed louder. "Now, now…let's not get over ourselves…" he said, grabbing Demuth's collar. "…who do you think let a pawn like you to make this far?" he said, throwing Demuth flat on his back on the floor.

Demuth staggered backwards. "DON'T BE ABSURD! Where are the guards? Someone! Anyone! SEIZE HIM!" he said.

Chester laughed again…if only Demuth would see hoe pathetic and stupid he looks. "There is no one left to obey your orders…the people are starting to realize who the true king is. Best wishes in your solitude, my dear king, may you live long in your misery…"

Demuth staggered to his feet and ran towards the exit of the castle. He turned back at Chester. "You used me? I will not forget this! After I'm through with Grandall, you're next!" the he left…

Chester smirked, stepping on the bottle of wine, breaking it into pieces. "Grandall, eh? Those pesky fools are always getting in my way. They shall all pay with their deaths!" he said, applying more pressure on his feet, thus, breaking the bottle in half.

* * *

"What's up, people? Won't we go and kill them?" Bianca said, turning to Sakon. Sakon sighed and nodded his head. "Who wants to come with us?" Tayuya asked the others. Leraje and Kanon pointed over to Ailian. Ailian snorted, "Is it right to have 2 sickle wielding people in a troop?" she said.

Eurydice looked over to both Aeneas and Riese who looks like they are having their own world while Meiga watches them in envy.

"Piss off!" Bianca pointed her finger towards Aeneas then to Meiga. "You two better get along so now, you'll be together in this battle!"

Aeneas' and Meiga's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

Tayuya sighed, "People…Demuth can run away as soon as he can so we should hurry…"

"Yeah! YOU READY??" Sakon said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Sakon is with Tayuya. They finished destroying the stronghold…suddenly, a Maletta soldier named Oruks showed up. He looks…weird and…blonde. Sakon sighed and then all of a sudden he laughed which made Oruks raise an eyebrow. "Woo-hey! You look like a weirdo!" Sakon laughed, pulling his Chinese sword. Oruks' jaw dropped.

"I agree…" Tayuya laughed, crossing her arms near her chest. Oruks took his Chinese sword, named Po Shan. "It's better for me to fight…no one likes to fight someone who has the same weapon as he, right?" she said, taking her weapon.

Sakon grunted but let Tayuya do what she wants…

* * *

"YOU DESTROY THE DAMN STRONGHOLD!!"

"NO, YOU DO IT! I REFUSE TO HELP!!"

"NO WAAAY!!"

Bianca growled hearing her teammates, Aeneas and Meiga; argue for the millionth time…they were supposed to destroy a Maletta stronghold but they refuse to work together. They won't actually stop arguing… So she decided to stop them anyway…

"O-kay, if you don't help me, I'll tell **_Riese_** and the others that you are gay with each other…" she said with a smirk on her face which only says that she'll really do it…

Aeneas and Meiga blushed upon hearing the name 'Riese' and decided to help destroy the stronghold. Hey, that actually worked like a charm…

* * *

"UWWWAAAHH!" screamed Oruks as Tayuya finishes him off.

Sakon laughed and walked away, towards a stronghold near the castle… "Sakon, wait up!" Tayuya shouted, running to catch up with him.

They wondered how their teammates are doing…

…it's probably chaotic and all.

* * *

Inside that stronghold was a lady with a lance, she is called Annaretta…Bianca snorted, she looks like a fat bitch with that armor and that weapon makes her look like a macho man.

Aeneas sighed then he narrowed his eyes towards Meiga…

"Go for it…_dude_…" Aeneas teased him with a mocking tone. Meiga rolled his eyes and took out his katana. "And do it fast, samurai-boy, Sakon and Tayuya are probably finished by now!" Bianca poked Meiga's back, furiously…

Meiga ran…slowly towards Annaretta and tried to stab her but he was too slow that's why Annaretta was able to dodge his attack.

Meiga turned around and grabs Annaretta's shoulders, and then he threw her to the ground. When Annaretta was already on the ground, he stepped on her head twice.

After that, he stabbed Annaretta's chest…

"AAAAHHH!!" Annaretta screamed as Meiga pulled off his sword from Annaretta's abdomen. "Hey!" Aeneas waved his arm, they were going to leave Meiga. "Buh-bye, samurai-doodz!" Aeneas said, running away. Actually, Bianca already left them…

Meiga rolled his eyes and ran after Aeneas towards another stronghold. _'Not another stronghold…'_

"Sakon and Tayuya are there in the other side of this stronghold…" Bianca pointed out; Sakon was waving his arm towards them. "…come on, let's go!"

* * *

They finally went inside the stronghold, and the team met each other there.

Sakon faced towards a fat figure walking towards them…it was Demuth. He looks so drunk…and stupid…

"A pathetic cur, like you, dares to take on this country…this king?" he said with that drunken look on his face…actually, his face turned red which made him more of a pig…

Aeneas chuckled, "It looks like Sakon's in for a fight…"

Tayuya sighed then pats Sakon's shoulder, "You better do it quick…I can see gladiator-gay-who-dances-while-kicking waiting over there…" she points at Hyle who was watching them from afar. "…and be careful…"she continued, Sakon smirked and got ready to fight Demuth.

Demuth ran towards Sakon and used his _fat_ leg to kick him; Sakon dodged his attack and stabbed the old man's _fat_ body…

Demuth fell to the floor making the ground shake…probably because of his _fat _body. Sakon stabbed the old man's _fat _chest and when he stood up, Sakon quickly kicked his head, making _fat _Demuth fall back to the floor.

Sakon sighed as the _fat _Demuth stand up from the floor. He jumped up with fanning the ground, trying to attack Sakon, but only made him look like a freaking fool.

"AHAHAHA!! HE LOOKS SO STUPID DOING THAT!!" Tayuya shouted, laughing.

"HELL YAH! HE IS SO FAT AND OLD!!" Bianca shouted, laughing louder than Tayuya.

Demuth fell back to the ground with an angry look. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" he shouted at them but suddenly, a blade pierced thru. It was Sakon. Demuth didn't see Sakon was already behind him…

"But I'm the k-king…AURGH!" and then he fell to the ground.

Hyle stood up from his chair and took his sword and shield from the floor. "You really wanna do this?" he said with a smirk on his face…

Sakon made a frightened face and ran behind Tayuya and Bianca. "I don't wanna fight that dude…" he whined. Tayuya's eyebrow began to twitch. "Coward…" Bianca said.

Aeneas chuckled, "Let me do it…" he said, pointing his lance towards Hyle.

* * *

"Hey, Captain Kierkess, it's so boring and hot in there!!" said Veles going outside of the stronghold with Asrafil following him.

Kierkess grunted and faced towards them, "What're you doing here? You're supposed to stay put…inside!! Wait until I tell you to go!" he shouted to the two of them. "…Hyle isn't finish yet and those Grandall soldiers are not yet worn out…now…"

He showed a very impatient look on his face, "…**GO BACK INSIDE!!**"

"Don't worry, we just went out for some air…" said Asrafil as they went back inside the stronghold.

* * *

Aeneas charged towards Hyle and stabbed his lance on Hyle's abdomen. Hyle's eyebrows twitched and he quickly stabbed Aeneas. Suddenly, Aeneas threw Hyle in the air and hits his head using his lance.

Hyle grunted and kicks Aeneas to the air and summoned that annoying lightning towards Aeneas.

Aeneas grabbed Hyle's back as soon as he fell from the air.

Even with that attack, Hyle refused to lose, so he still stood up. Hyle stabbed Aeneas' abdomen and pushed him to the ground…he was ready to finish him off when…

Suddenly, a blade pierced his chest; it was Sakon's Chinese sword.

"Bye, bye, Hyle…" Sakon whispered as he pulled off his sword from Hyle's chest. Hyle let out an ear-splitting scream as he fell to the ground.

"Without me…Maletta will - ARGH! Leelia forgive me…" those were Hyle's last words.

They all heard it and were left with confusion…who is this Leelia Hyle was talking about?

* * *

Kierkess heard the scream and rolled his eyes. "What? He's already dead…he sure is useless…" he said, facing the strongholds. "Attention, Hellgenoss warriors, send them all to hell, don't spare a single one!!"

So Kierkess' troops went out of their stronghold and left their captain to destroy the Grandall soldiers…

* * *

Thud…Thud…THUD!

"What was that?!" Aeneas gasped, looking around the stronghold. Meiga approached him and extended his hand towards him. "Come on, get up…" Meiga faced away to avoid looking at Aeneas. Aeneas raised an eyebrow but then he took Meiga's hand and Meiga helped him up.

Sakon growled and glared at the exit/entrance of the stronghold. "Someone's attacking the stronghold…get ready." He said.

Bianca rolled her eyes and began hitting her sickle on the floor as she spots a girl in a black armor. "Who are you??" Tayuya grunted. "She is one of the 'Hellgenoss Warriors'…didn't you here that eye patch boy?" Meiga said and then a smile appeared on his face. "Well, at least we can outnumber her…"

Suddenly, nine more soldiers went inside the stronghold. Bianca rolled her eyes once more, "So much for outnumbering them, huh?" she scoffed, glaring at Meiga.

Sakon laughed, facing towards the soldiers. "Ten versus five…then, shall we fight two soldiers each?"

Tayuya giggled, "That'll be fun, Sakon…I'm game…" she said, walking beside Sakon. Bianca smirked, "All right-y, game on!" she walked beside Tayuya then faced towards Aeneas and Meiga.

"Hey, pull yer selves together!"

Aeneas and Meiga looked at each other and they sighed at the same time.

* * *

Kierkess sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

'_ChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterChesterCHESTER!!'_

Kierkess' eyes began to twitch, damn it…what's wrong with him??

So Kierkess decided to slap himself…twice…anyway, his troops are supposed to be finished by now…he sighed and glared over to the stronghold where Sakon is.

* * *

"Veles, watch out!" Asrafil pushed Veles away from Sakon's sword causing him to get hit on his abdomen instead of Veles'. Sakon is fighting Veles and Asrafil while the others are busy fighting their own enemies…

Asrafil grunted and pushed Sakon away from them and slapped his steel fan on Sakon's face.

Veles stood up and pointed his Chinese blade towards Sakon.

"YOU…OLD SLUT!!" Sakon heard from afar, that came from Bianca, obviously…she was fighting a woman named Ambrose and a man named Azrael.

Sakon growled and grabbed Asrafil's hand; he jumped up and kicks Asrafil's face. Asrafil fell flat on his face. Sakon turned around, Veles aimed to lash his face but Sakon dodged it just by backing away. He knelt down and stabs Veles' abdomen and then moved his sword upward, destroying Veles' green armor and blood came out.

Veles' eyes widened and he fell on the floor, lifeless…

"NO! VELES!!" Asrafil screamed, he dropped his steel fan because of shock. He let his guard down. In purpose. Suddenly, a sword pierced to his chest. "You let your guard down in purpose…why?" Sakon whispered from behind him. Sakon heard him chuckle, a smile on Asrafil's face while blood trickled down from his mouth. "Because I want to be with Veles while going to Heaven…" then he fell on the floor, dead.

Sakon sighed then he turned to the others, who are mostly done. Tayuya is done, Aeneas is done and Meiga too while Bianca still has her sickle around Ambrose's neck…even if she's still dead. Aeneas is injured too.

"Bianca!" Sakon grunted.

"In a minute!"

After five minutes…

"All right, let's go!" Bianca stood up and smirked.

* * *

Kierkess raised an eyebrow, seeing Sakon's troops from afar.

_'Damn it…my troops were defeated!?' _

Sakon smirked at him, "Hello, eye-patch dude of hell! Nice to meet ya!" he extended his hand towards Kierkess. Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Sakon, what're you doing?" she whispered. Kierkess glared at Sakon's hand and slapped it.

"I'll rip the screams out of your body!!" Kierkess shouted.

Bianca punched Sakon's head. "Hey, numbskull! You just made him mad!"

Kierkess kicked Sakon's groin and smirked. Sakon's lips formed an 'O' and he fell to the ground. Tayuya felt her face burn and she began to scream. "Hahaha!! Unfortunately he has grieve edges!!" Bianca said.

"Had enough, huh? Come on!" Kierkess laughed.

Sakon bit his lower lips and stood up. "You...how dare you!" he ran and stabs his chest then kicks his head. Kierkess quickly puts his hands on the ground and kicks Sakon.

He jumped away and laughed once more. "This is fun, you know, I enjoy kicking you!" Kierkess said, he signaled Sakon to come near him using his finger and smirked. "Come on now, fight, fight!"

Sakon stood up and ran toward Kierkess.

Meiga snorted, '_How childish…' _

Sakon went behind Kierkess and grabbed Kierkess' _girly_ hair and threw his head on the ground. "You and your hair!" he chuckled and stabs Kierkess' back. Kierkess let out a loud scream of pain. Sakon took his sword form Kierkess' back but suddenly Kierkess kicked his face.

"Grrr…you'll pay for that, sissy…" Kierkess said.

Sakon bit his lips; trying to stop himself from laughing…he actually messed up Kierkess' hair which made him look like an emo-dude.

"SAAKOOON, HURRY UP ALREADY!!" Bianca shouted. Sakon rolled his eyes as he dodged Kierkess' flying kick. Sakon quickly stabs Kierkess' back once more and this time, he lashed it to make his sword free.

Kierkess screamed in pain and fell to the ground, sputtering blood out of his mouth. "I lost? Impossible…" then he loses his consciousness after whispering one single name, "Chester…" Bianca heard him too but didn't understand why he spoke the man's name.

"There…happy?" Sakon faced towards the others and smiled, "Let's get going!"

* * *

Sakon and the others quickly went inside the castle…

Suddenly…

"All right…all right…"

A man in white sophisticated clothes along with a grey torn cape and wearing grey boots showed up. He has brownish red hair and a scar on his left cheek…

He was sitting on the throne with a smirk on his face…now he was walking down from the throne and towards Sakon and the others.

"…heh-heh, surprised?" he was the man they defeated in the Brigands. Bianca grunted.

"You're Chester, aren't you? The man of no desires…I heard everything about you from Emperor Strife years ago…a prerequisite of desires…blah…blah…Kierkess, his highness' brother knows that by heart and I heard him saying so when I saw him, he told me that a man named Chester said that. That's you, huh? I heard that eye-patch boy mutter your name before losing…" she said.

The man's eyebrow twitched and he bit his lower lip, '_Kierkess lost? But he promised to…grrrr…'_

And then he smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, I am Chester. For your information, that eye-patch boy's name is Kierkess and he is the strongest soldier in this country…" Chester said.

"Kierkess?!"

He faced towards the window, "Well, it's just as you see; I must protect this country…I have this brilliant plan in pitting Grandall and Dalkia against one another, to rise in power during the resulting chaos but…" Chester shook his head and sighed. "…because of your unexpected meddling my plans are in ruins…"

Chester quickly moved his head towards Sakon and glared at him. "…you will pay dearly for this!" he took something from his pocket, it was a green fluid in a small bottle, he opened it and poured it on his dagger, the Kingslayer.

Sakon pointed his sword towards him, "I want to watch you try, old man!"

Chester ran towards Sakon, "I'm not old! I'm only twenty-nine!!" he aimed to stab Sakon but Sakon dodged his attack.

"Sakon, the thing he put in his dagger is not an ordinary fluid! It's poison!" Tayuya shouted, "I saw one of those things from Grandall! Be careful!"

Chester growled and threw a bomb to Sakon, he grabbed Sakon's vest and threw him to the ground, when Sakon hits the ground Chester threw him a bomb.

"Cheater Chester!" Sakon said, stabbing Chester's abdomen. Then he quickly pushed Chester to the ground and stabbed his chest. Chester screamed in pain and he quickly stabbed Sakon's abdomen and kicked Sakon away from him.

Tayuya puts her Ixion around Chester's neck and began strangling him using her weapon. "What kind of king are you?! Huh!? Don't you know how to fight fair?" she took her weapon and faced at Sakon as Chester fell to the ground. Tayuya grabbed Sakon's sword and pointed it on Chester's neck.

"T-Tayuya, what're you doing? Calm down…" Meiga said from afar.

Chester grunted and struggled to stand. "It looks like I lost…but the path that you are taking would only lead you to hell, I guess I'll just go on…ahead!" he threw a bomb towards Sakon and Tayuya.

As the smokes began to clear up, Chester is already gone…

Aeneas smiled, "Well, at least Sakon defeated him…" Meiga nodded, and faced towards Aeneas. "Okay, let's still be rivals but also friends…" he extended his arm towards Aeneas and Aeneas shook it.

"Hey, Sakon, you've been stabbed by Chester, right? You're poisoned…woOoOoh!" Bianca laughed then quickly handed Sakon a bottle of water-looking fluid in it. "I bought an antidote from Grandall! Fear not!" she said.

Tayuya smiled and poked Sakon's forehead as he drinks it.

_

* * *

_

'I've got to go back to Dalkia…I've got to go and serve Aurelia as her advisor…'

Chester grasps his injured abdomen as he walks out of the castle. He sputtered out blood and anger filled inside of him.

Then while walking, he saw Kierkess lying on the ground, unconscious, lying in a pool of blood, face on the ground. Chester grinned and approached him.

"You failed, my dear boy…but I can't kill you now…no…not yet…why waste such strong warrior?" Chester said, kneeling beside Kierkess. He took him in his arms and stood up. "Now, come with me to Dalkia…" Chester whispered to Kierkess' ear as he stands up.

After that, he left the destroyed capital of Maletta

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY DONE! WOOOH! Awww…Chester and Kierkess…_trivia: Chester x Kierkess is the first yaoi pairing I liked_. Anyway, please leave a review except if that review is a flame or else I'll tie your neck using a nylon string! I'm the Phantom, fear me! Yeah!


End file.
